


Under the Harvest Moon

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Lots of Sex, Oral, Sex, also the longest, probably the filthiest thing i've written yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: The time has come for the Sadida kingdom to celebrate the harvest after toiling for so long.  And the time for Yugo and Amalia to celebrate the end of their own trials.It's a metaphor, you see.





	Under the Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not as dirty as I could have made it, but still a little filthy.

Princess Amalia was surrounded by thousands, yet she was alone.

Her father was off to the side with Ruel and Alibert, chugging milk with the Pandawa ambassador. Her brother was out among his admirers, that obnoxious Princess Aurora hanging on his arm. Her best friend Evangelyne had left her to go check on Tristepin and their children. She was all alone at the royal table, and she couldn’t stand it.

So, she left.

The whole city was out tonight, dancing, singing, eating, drinking- so wrapped up in the festivities and the joy of being alive that they forgot to acknowledge their princess. She passed through the crowd, searching for someone.

She saw Yugo in the distance. Dwarfed by most people, he would have been utterly lost in a forest of Sadida legs if he hadn’t climbed to safety on a nearby crate. From his perch he handed out cookies and nuts and other sweetmeats to hungry patrons, like an out of season Kwismas elf.

He wasn’t alone, either. Chibi and Grougaloragran were old enough to help, as were Flopin and Elely. Together with the kitchen staff, they were feeding half the city.

Yugo turned and spotted her. Flushed with wine and grinning like a fool, he stood up on unsteady legs and waved at her.

“Ami! Hey, Ami!”

Either he was too tipsy to remember how to address her properly in public, or he didn’t care. Either way, she swept right on by, not even looking at him.

Yugo gapedafter her retreating figure. Then he shut his mouth, handed his tray to Chibi, and hopped off the crate. It wasn’t easy, but he threaded his way through the crowd, trailing her Wakfu to the edge of the clearing and into the deep forest.

“Amalia? Where are you-”

She was there, crouching down and kissing him full on the mouth, silencing him. Her tongue pushed its way into his mouth. He was too surprised to struggle, melting into her embrace as she shoved him against a tree.

“Ah-” Yugo blinked, suddenly realizing that she had released him. “Amalia-”

“Shh.” A curious smile played about her lips. She pointed off to the side, and Yugo suddenly realized what he was looking at.

Yanise, his friend from the palace kitchens, was cooing as a stableboy suckled at her breast. He flipped up her skirt and slid two fingers into her plump pussy, drawing out a louder cry.

Quickly looking away, Yugo suddenly realized that this empty stretch of forest wasn’t empty at all. Here were two of the maids, kissing each other. There was Amalia’s favorite shopkeeper on hands and knees for her Feca husband. Over there was Amene the palace Eniripsa, sandwiched between two of the palace guard. And right nearby was Evangelyne, pinned against a tree as Pinpin rutted her-

Face burning red, Yugo turned to Amalia only to find her gone. All that remained were her sandals.

Out here, the trees grew close enough to block out the silver moon. Even a Sadida would have trouble navigating their own forest but at least Yugo had the Wakfu to guide him. And everywhere he looked, there were bright outlines of people- couples, trios, and more. He felt like a fool and a pervert but he couldn’t just walk away from Amalia.

He recognized her life force, and knew he was on the right track when he stumbled over her shawl. A bit further he found her sash, and her crown of flowers.

Then he spotted her dress, carelessly dropped in the brush.

Amalia stood in the shadows, the moonlight streaming behind her. “You took your sweet time. Were you playing the voyeur?”

“I had to pick up your clothes. This is a new dress, isn’t it?”

“Oh, I have dozens of those.”

“Hundreds, more like.”

“Hmph.” She turned away and walked out into the glade, naked body gleaming under the moon. Emerald light pulsed under her feet, and plants grew in her wake. She walked aimlessly, enjoying the soft cool touch of the grass and breathing in the night air.

She turned back. Yugo’s hat was there, the rest of him swallowed up by the still-growing grass.

The spell was broken. She burst into laughter, and Yugo pounced, sweeping her off her feet and throwing her over his shoulder.

“Put me down, you barbarian!” She pounded his back, but not very hard.

Despite his enhanced strength, Amalia quickly overpowered him and wrestled him to the ground. The smile dropped from his face and he stared up at her.

“Amalia-”

“I know, I know.” She preened, shaking her hair out from her ponytail, as the moon lit her from behind like a halo. “I’m the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen.”

“You are-” Whatever else he was going to say was lost as she pressed her lips to his.

The chill of the night was forgotten as Amalia kissed him again, her soft body writhing deliciously against his own. She traced out his jaw, trailing bits of lip gloss as she slowly kissed her way down his chest to his belly-

Yugo held his breath as Amalia peeled open his boxers and fished out his cock.

The princess was certainly in no hurry. She carefully inspected her toy, her fingers tracing out each bump and vein, manicured nails trailing up and down the sensitive skin. Her warm breath made him twitch, and her tongue flicked out to taste the head. And all the while she watched him through hooded eyes, smirking as she waited for something.

“Please-”

Amalia’s lips sealed around the head of his cock. She paused a moment to adjust, her tongue circling him, and then she began.

Amalia slowly worked her way down, pausing when she reached halfway. She held herself there, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked on his cock. When she had prepared herself, she pulled back and bobbed her head in short, quick strokes, her tongue wet and soft under his cock.

“Ah-h-h...” Yugo fell back in the grass, staring at nothing as stars and fireflies circled above them. “What a beautiful night.”

“Mm-hmm.” She popped him out of her mouth, teasing him with pert little flicks of her tongue. She waited until Yugo was watching her again before taking him in her mouth- slowly making her way to the root of his cock. She gagged and coughed, unused to his whole length, but kept to her task until her lips reached his crotch and his cock was in her throat.

“Oh-” Yugo propped himself up to stare. “Ami, I’m close-”

She patted his leg and pulled back, lips still sealed around the head. Yugo had a moment to see his whole cock shiny with spit and pre and smeared with brown lipstick before Amalia took him again, down to the root, her moans vibrating from her throat through his cock to his whole being-

Yugo came.

Amalia’s cheeks bulged most unprincess-like, as his seed filled her mouth and spurted past her lips and dribbled down her chin. She tried her best to swallow it all, but he was too much for her and his cock slipped from her mouth. Strands of cum streaked across her round cheeks and pert nose, but fortunately for Yugo none landed in her hair.

Yugo’s head swam and he fell back into the grass. Amalia loomed over him, wiping her chin with his good apron and looking annoyed.

“I hope you’re not finished already, because-”

Yugo pulled her down on top of him, covering her face with fierce kisses, heedless of his own taste. Amalia clenched her legs around his thigh as she returned his love, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

They came up for air. “Give me five minutes.”

Not even that- he could feel her breasts on his skin and her heat dripping between her legs and his cock was already growing hard again, poking her stomach.

“About that...” She bit her lip. “Yugo, there’s a bottle in my sash.”

Yugo opened a portal and pulled out a little vial, powder-blue in the moonlight. “What’s this?”

Amalia gathered herself, settling into his lap and smiling down at him. “Yugo, do you know what tonight is?”

“Uh, yeah?” He pointed at the full moon staring down at them. “It’s the Harvest Moon.”

“That’s right.” She traced circles around his chest, delighting in the soft skin and the hard muscles beneath. “It’s a special night for Sadida.”

“It’s a special night for everyone, Ami.”

“Shush!” She slapped him, just hard enough to make his chest sting. “Now, do you remember how the Sadida of old would celebrate?”

“Let’s see...” Yugo glanced behind her, seeing glowing Wakfu forms gather in the forest. “They’d go off in the woods together and...”

“And they’d _fuck,_ Yugo.” She bent low, kissing him chastely as her sex rubbed against his stiff cock. “And they would-”

“-Return life to the forest. I remember.” He laced his fingers with hers. “Is that why everyone else is… out here?”

“Oh, they’re just horny. Remember those parties in Pandawa?”

“Or that night in Emelka?”

“Mm hmm.” She giggled into his mouth. “But I want to celebrate properly, Yugo. I want to celebrate _us._ ” She nipped his bottom lip. “All night long.”

That gave him pause. “Ami-” He jerked a thumb towards the party, where golden lanterns shone and laughter rang out. “Ami, our family’s back there. The whole kingdom’s back there.”

“So? When has that stopped us before?”

“True, but-” He blushed. “I don’t know if I can last _all_ night.”

“Well, that’s what the potion is for.”

“Is that what this is?” Yugo stared at the vial in disgust. He had heard of these, of course, but- “This is for old people! And guys who can’t- you know...”

“It’s a stimulant, Yugo. It- well, it’s supposed to make you feel… more.” Yugo still looked annoyed. “It’s for everyone, Yugo. And it _works_. It really does. I took some earlier, at the party-” She dipped a finger into her pussy and brought it to his lips. “See?”

Yugo suckled her finger, rolling her taste over his tongue. “And you really want to stay out here all night, instead of your room?”

“I do.”

“And if someone sees us?”

“Let them.”

Yugo downed the vial.

“Well?” Amalia smiled down at him, all loving and innocent even as her hot dripping pussy ground against his cock. “Is it working?”

“S-something is. Ami-” Yugo struggled to his knees, grabbing her hips and holding her in his lap, the head of his cock nestled in her pussy folds. “When you’re ready, Ami-”

She dropped her hips, taking him all at once in one thrust.

“Oh!” Amalia rolled her hips, adjusting to his presence. “Mmm...” Yugo nuzzled her breasts as he waited for her. After a moment she kissed him and raised her hips again.

They made slow love, taking the time to enjoy each other with none of the frantic rush. Moans and soft cries filled the glade, carrying across the wood. Amalia bounced in his lap, cooing and groaning, reaching under his hat and tugging on his hair.

“Faster-” she mumbled into his ear. “Faster, Yugo.”

Yugo obeyed. He thrust up to meet her, their flesh clapping together. Her tight breasts bounced with each thrust before his eyes, and he couldn’t resist. His teeth closed around one nipple.

_“_ _Ngh!”_ Amalia dug her fingernails into his flesh in revenge. “Yugo, more!-” Her nails dug into his back, her pussy clutched around his cock-

It was too much for Yugo, to his shame. He was already on the edge from her blowjob, and without a condom his nerves were overloaded with her presence. He tried to lift Amalia off before he spilled his seed in her pussy. She was taking contraceptives, but-

Amalia clung to him, slamming her hips down and trapping him beneath her. That was it- Yugo came, filling her royal flower. Cum spurted out around his cock and onto the grass of Sadida’s forest.

Amalia humped his cock in short, desperate strokes, trying get off as her own limit approached. Yugo reached down to where their bodies met and thumbed her clit as he kissed her breasts, trying to serve her.

With one musical cry, Amalia came, draped on top of Yugo. Yugo’s arms gave out and he fell back, Amalia draped across him. They clung to each other, shivering in the night’s chill and their hearts pounding.

“W-well?” Amalia beamed, looking down at her little champion. “What do you think, Yugo?”

“I-is there more?”

“What? Already?” Her pussy twitched, cum dripping down his cock. “Greedy boy...”

“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Yugo forced himself up to kiss her. “Or did you change your mind?”

“So selfish… I’ve only come once, you know. _I_ think that-” Whatever else she was going to say was lost as Yugo flipped her over into the soft grass.

“You only came once? Let me fix that.”

* * *

Amalia cried out as Yugo thrust into her. She had barely adjusted from her second orgasm of the night before Yugo took her again, her sensitive pussy quivering from his assault.

The little brute cared nothing for her dignity- ruffling her hair, spreading her legs, and taking her like- like a _Iop_ , for Sadida’s sake. She lay there in the dirt as he fucked her again and again and again-

“More!” She drummed her heels on his back. “More, Yugo!”

“Hah-” Yugo grinned. “Your wish is my command-”

He redoubled his pace, her body quaking from his strength. She reached up and desperately thumbed her clit as his cock slid into her-

Amalia screeched as her third orgasm hit her, wrapping her legs around his back and digging her nails in, breaking the skin. Yugo didn’t care. He pinned her down under his tiny frame and thrust into her one last time and filled her up and up and-

“Oh… oh _gods,_ Yugo...”

Yugo didn’t respond.

Yugo was too busy flipping her onto her side, lifting one leg up, and thrusting into her pussy like some beast in rut.

“Oh, _no..._ ”

* * *

“Did you think you could just- _use_ me? The Sadida Princess?” Amalia glared down at Yugo as he lay pinned beneath her vines. “Did you think I’d just allow it?” He didn’t respond. “Answer me, damn you!”

Yugo said nothing. His mouth was full.

Amalia sat on his face, groaning and twitching as he ate her out. Her poor pussy was extra sensitive from his ravaging, and she was going to punish him for making her suffer like that. She ground her pussy against his face, his tongue working like mad. Not to mention-

“Do you like it, Yugo? Do you like how you taste?” She watched in delight as he blushed. “You came in me without my permission, Yugo. You stuffed my flower full of your dirty seed, and now you’re going to clean it all up before we do it again.”

His tongue paused and his eyes glimmered with shame.

“Don’t give me that look! You like it, don’t you?” She reached behind him to his cock, hard and trembling. “See? You’re ready to burst, and I’ve barely touched you. Filthy little piggy.”

Amalia rolled her hips, bumping his nose against her clit and forcing his tongue deeper into her pussy, the taste overwhelming him. Yugo whined, growled- 

And obeyed.

He couldn’t help it. His tongue stroked faster, searching out her special spots. Above him, Amalia writhed and shook and swore, pulling his hair.

“Yes, you little pig, lick me you little- _shit!_ _Ahn!”_ The vines slackened and he freed his hands, ready to throw her off and take his revenge.

Instead, he gripped her hips, holding her steady as he sucked on her clit and brought her to climax.

_“_ _Oh-h-h...”_ Amalia smiled down at him, radiantly happy as she swayed in the night breeze. “Yugo...” She petted his hair and stroked his cheek. “More, _please-_ ”

And he obeyed. He couldn’t help it.

* * *

Amalia lay face down in the dirt, stretched to her limit and aching wonderfully. But the potion still worked its magic, leaving her with a heat only her Eliatrope could quench. Her ass, lovely and full, swayed in the air before Yugo’s eyes.

What next? Whatever next? Would he eat her out or stuff his cock down her throat or just fuck her again-

“There’s one left.” He spoke low, and she almost thought she had imagined it.

“Hmm?” Amalia raised her head. “What one’s left?”

“One-” He stopped and flushed. “One place we haven’t… used… yet.”

“What?” Let’s see… her mouth, her pussy-

_“_ _What?!”_ Her eyes widened as Yugo gripped her ass, his thumb pressing against the sensitive ring. “Yugo!”

“Do you want to stop?”

“I-” Her pussy throbbed. “Just don’t hurt me, Yugo. _Please.”_

“I won’t, Ami.” He kissed one cheek. “Let’s get you ready.”

“How? There’s lube in the palace-”

“Here we are.” Yugo withdrew a bottle from his portal. “Olive oil.”

“Eh?!” Slick fingers pressed at her hole and pushed inside. _“Ahn!”_

“Does it hurt? I’ll stop.”

“No...” she croaked out. “No, keep going.”

‘ “I don’t know...”

“Please, Yugo.” She bit her finger. “I want you to...” Sadida help her, she did. She really did.

Yugo’s fingers withdrew, leaving her stretched and empty. Then his cock pressed at her ring, feeling huge.

“Just say when, Amalia.”

“N-now.”

Amalia cried out as Yugo penetrated her, and her fingers pumped in and out of her pussy-

* * *

The full moon had drifted past the sky toward the treeline. The lovers could see a thousand stars winking back at them.

“That… that was different.” Yugo’s voice cracked.

“Mhmm...” Amalia reached for his hand. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m a mess. Just… _look_ at me.” She waved a hand over her body. “My hair’s a mess.”

“Ugh...” Her hair was indeed a mess. More noticeable were the strings of cum across her body and oozing every hole.

“You don’t look... bad. You look like...”

“‘Like’?”

“Chocolate eclair.”

_“_ _What?”_ Yugo clapped his hand over his mouth and turned away.

“Hmm...” She idly toyed with her pussy. When he dared to look at her again she scooped up some of his cum and popped it in her mouth.

“A-Ami?!”

“Blegh. I think the eclair tastes better. Wouldn’t you agree, Yugo?”

Yugo blushed at the memory of eating her creampie. “You don’t… want me to do that again, do you?”

“Oh? But you seemed to enjoy it.” She poked at his erection. “Or are you thinking of violating my ass again?”

“It’s the potion. I really can’t go anymore, my knees are killing me.” He collapsed at her side, kissing her breast. “When does it stop, anyway?”

Amalia gasped as his fingers grazed her pussy. “I don’t know. I took mine before you, but I’m still so...” She bit her lip. “Yugo, I still need you.”

“-It’s an ancient tradition among Sadida, about returning life to the forest-”

“It’s okay.” Strong little fingers filled her pussy, pumping with an obscene squishy noise. “I’ll take care of you, Ami. All night, just like you wanted...” He yawned. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She squeezed his cock, drawing a happy sigh. “Let’s take it slow...” Her eyes closed.

“-Are you sure? The Osamodas have something similar-”

“Let me take you home, Ami. I’ll draw you a bath and get your bed ready.”

“Jus a little break...” She nestled closer to him. “I’ll make us a nice bed and we’ll stay… right… here...” She collapsed against him.

“-We can compare rituals then. There’s still some time-”

“Ami.”Yugo shook her awake. “Amalia, we gotta go.” He jumped up on rubbery legs and draped his cloak over her.

“Oh, poo.” Amalia waved him away.

“-Oh, my dress, there’s so many prickers out here-”

“But- but they’ll see us-”

“And then they can go find their own lovenest. The night’s not over and I’m not finished yet.” She coughed. “And… I can’t really feel my legs.”

“Here-” Yugo scooped her up and toddled towards the woods.

“Hold on, Yugo. Let’s see who’s stupid enough to interrupt the princess in her own kingdom.”

Prince Armand and Princess Aurora stepped through the bushes.


End file.
